Amissus, the Lost
by Strigonov
Summary: This is like the original story, only re-imagined in the mind that originally imagined it.
1. Wandering Anew

He lay there, muted and unaware of what happened...a broken body slowly coming back to the living world, but the stallion didn't know that. He didn't know much. The dirt almost covered him, as if he was buried there intentionally, and his earth-toned coat blended with it.

He lifted from the ground and his eyes shone onto the landscape around. His grey eyes witnessed the meadows and the flowers that blanketed it. He didn't watch in awe while the wind swept at them in a glorious show. No, he didn't question the reasoning of the events that allied to make this moment possible.

He let his wings droop down as the conscience that is Amissus started to examine the damage done to him. He couldn't feel his left wing except the sharp pain when he attempted to fold it. His right wing seemed in a better condition and folded. But, nevertheless, it still hurt. He rubbed his forehead with his hoof, continuing to the tip of his horn. The horn wasn't chipped or warped; he had one thing that came out unscathed. Despite the many lacerations and bruises, he judged himself to be fit for travel. And that's what he did.

Limping his way in a full circle to judge the direction he should take, he hit upon the fact that he awoke at the base of a cliff. He knew now that the only way was the direction he crashed towards. Perhaps destiny gave him this direction, or just dumb intuition told him that the other way laid danger. Either way, the morning Sun was watching him cross that valley.

…

The afternoon slipped to a halt, and Amissus took his resting in a shady grove of trees. He laid his head against the bark of a tree, a mighty oak, and his legs numb after walking what seemed to be the entire Known World. A distant voice tickled his ear, a mare's voice, and he rose upward, looking in her direction.

He sunk back when the voice faded. He was glad she was gone, that she wouldn't have to go through the hassle of tending to his injury.

_Just the land and I now…_

…

Night had fallen by the time he reached a paved path. The dirt roads had grown comfortable to Amissus, but he was fortunate that he could knock the dirt free from his hooves. He heard the water flowing, amplified by the bridge that arched over the river. A few lengths before the bridge was a signpost. The words glimmered in the bright starlight as the New Moon rested.

He couldn't read the sign's collection of letters, but knew that they said "Ponyville" over the bridge and "Phillydelphia" in the opposite direction. The dirt road he approached from received no recognition. He couldn't decide on the direction to take…

_Perhaps the stars will tell me._

He looked up to the infinite pinpricks that pierced the veil of night and entire rips in space that was characterized by nebulas of different colors. He shook his head at his own naiveté.

_Well, the display is beautiful, but nothing that could tell me where to go._

He closed his eyes and looked down. The ground in front of him was illuminated: A light, no bigger than a drop of ink, landed down from the sky. He stared at it for a second or two, and it then moved towards the pole, climbed, and flung itself onto the sign that read "Ponyville."

Amissus was taken aback by the sight. He shut his eyes, shook his head, and glanced back at the sign. The light was gone…and he had his directions.

…

_An entire day and not another sign of civilization but this road! An entire day of walking and that's the progress I've made? _

Amissus let a sigh escape his mouth. Even if it made his lungs burn, it was relief anyways. He lasted through the night by the sanctuary of a bed of dead grass. He also didn't go hungry, for a berry bush wasn't far from where he had slept. His pains had dulled to a comfortable numbness as he walked further down the road, but his mind wasn't comfortable with the numbness. It made this portion of the journey uneasy for Amissus.

By the time the Sun had sunk into the hillsides, still peeking from the tip of them, Amissus noticed that the woodland he was walking through was becoming less and less dense to the point where only a tree or two would be growing individually. That's when a very peculiar cottage came to focus in the dying sunlight.

A small footbridge led over a pond to the front door, the roof was overlain with grass and moss, and holes that served their purpose by sheltering the animals that came to escape the night's arrival. They had good cause to find shelter: the weather was becoming colder now that the Sun had disappeared. He walked over the bridge to the front door to attempt the yield the tenant…whoever it may be.

He raised his hoof to knock, and it began to shake. All at once, the astonishing agony and suffering that he didn't feel when traveling flashed through his body. Tears flowed from his eyes and he attempted to bite back a shout, but he failed and most of it was let free. Its release frightened the birds from their roosts. He fell slowly, fighting the amounting pressure and his fading mind. His eyesight was failing him, but not before he saw the door open and a pale yellow pony with a long pink mane step out and gasp at the pony before her.

As fast as he fell, only one thought managed to run through his head before unconsciousness came over him.


	2. Breaking for Cover

Muffled sounds and blurs repeated their show to Amissus. He was being dragged through the cottage doorway by a swarm of animals, led by the pony who first saw him. She was flustered at the task of bringing Amissus to safety.

"Oh…oh…no, no, no! Put him- no…there? Over here!" She spattered out her words continuously.

He didn't care where he was going to be left. He could hardly focus through the hazy cloud of exhaustion and pain to breathe and keep conscious: but one had to give. His body chose the one option that wouldn't kill him instantly. He hated himself for that decision when he blacked out again.

…

"_Listen. Can you hear it?"_

"_Hear what?"_

_He chuckled at his son, "You'll know when you do."_

_Sitting atop the castle barracks, Father h_ad promised a few moments alone with me: away from all the planning and away from the Court. I was young enough to still be accepted for being gullible to paltry jokes but old enough to know when a joke was over. This was no joke: Father promised that I'd hear from Uncle today.

Uncle had stopped coming to visit after my last birthday, about half a year ago. He hadn't given me a gift like the rest of the family, he instead gave me a note…I guess he could write better than he could talk. I still have it in my room, unopened. Father told me to wait until I had learned the ways of the world before opening it.

Then I heard it. A defining sound of an explosion of air: off in the distance, farther than the farthest cities, a circle of color flew in all directions: a sonic rainboom.

"Focus, feel your uncle's meaning in the vibrations."

Another sound came to us, but it was more felt than heard, a rhythmic pattern…marching. It couldn't be that far, it's too f_ar, way too far to be felt, even less heard. But I looked to my father's grim face that affirmed my fear._

_Uncle's message became clear…_

...

He couldn't tell if the sun was setting or rising…Amissus stared blankly out the window, awoken from his dream. He slowly looked over with a stiff neck and with much pain to the side of the bed. A bowl of soup and a glass of water sat on a table next to a stool. He tasted his mouth…it tasted like how the soup smelled: too much salt. He returned his head to facing upwards. Light clips of hoofsteps came closer to his room. He wanted to stay awake to greet his 'nurse,' but slipped instead back to sleep before they opened the door.

…

He was dazed and unable to move when he had awoken again, but this time in comfort and not in torturing pain. He was going to open his eyes to see his room again when he heard a frustrated female voice.

"Get him to a doctor! You take care of animals, not other ponies!"

"I know that it's different, but I think I've been doing a good job nursing him back to health." A gentler but not at all weaker voice spoke back.

"Get…him…to…a…doctor Fluttershy!" The first voice said, pausing in-between the words to prod the point.

"I think he's my responsibility! He didn't fall at the library's door, did he Twilight?!"

A shout of frustration found its way through the door and into Amissus's ear, jarring his eyes wide open and awaking his aching body lying under the covers.

"There shouldn't be any excuse for this! I'll drag him to the hospital myself if you won't." A third voice, daring and loud, exclaimed followed by the sound of stomping hooves coming his way but suddenly halted.

"Whoa there, Rainbow: I don't think moving him's such a good idea." A fourth mare vocalized. Even though it was muffled, an accented drawl was noted.

_How many ponies are there in this house?_ Amissus had to think to himself.

A creak of the door caught his attention and he snapped his vision from the pictures on the walls to a small purple dragon sneaking in. It's back was turned and hadn't noticed Amissus glaring at him.

_I need to leave if a dragon is getting scared of what's going on._

He scanned around for a route outside and, lo and behold, an open window big enough to simply walk out. He shifted slowly to get out of the bed without letting the little dragon know. With all the complications he had to go through: the distracted dragon watching from the cracked door at the other ponies in the house argue, his half-asleep half-hurting body fighting the seamlessness of his movements, and the blatant fact that he had no idea where he would go when he did escape…_if _he escaped.

One after the other, he put all his legs together on the ground and started sneaking his way towards the window…past the dragon's back. One step, two steps, three…everything went smoothly until he was _just _past the dragon. The arguing ponies had accidentally slammed the door to the room, thereby slamming the dragon to the ground. Amissus froze staring at the pint-sized creature that would be the end to his plan. He had 'plan B' to rely on when the dragon spotted him leaving.

The dragon barely got his breath out to talk with a "Ah…" when Amissus flashed a spell, any spell, he didn't know which, he just knew that he had to escape and he wouldn't let this be the end. Then he ran out the window, smacking his left wing on the frame.

"Aaaggh!" He shouted as he continued to run with the wing limp at his side.

_You stupid, stupid stallion, you just killed us! _He scolded himself.

He made out a few words after the door swung open: "Spike…what…how…" but worst of all, spouted out in a high pitched, maniacal voicing: "There he goes!"

That only gave him incentive to run faster.


	3. New Friends, New Town

After eventual evasion of his pursuers, Amissus hid under a bush somewhere outside the town. He neither understood nor liked what he found…or hadn't found rather…what happened. He only counted five voices, plus the dragon, so that would make six from the cottage that would be looking for him.

_But what if there're more coming to search? There's no way to be sure of anything just yet…_

He cautiously looked through the branches and jumped back when he saw a pink mane flash past his hiding place. He sank farther into the bush to make sure he was completely out of sight. He pushed back even farther when he spotted a purple and white pony run to the other mare.

"Fluttershy, has he been found?" She said with a posh, elegant tone.

"No. Everypony else can't find him either."

"Alright…go back to the others and I'll look around here for a while."

"Okay, Rarity. If you need us, we'll be right there. I'd hate for him to get even more hurt running around."

"Well, if we hadn't started arguing, he would still be in bed resting."

He saw the mare Fluttershy run past and he switched his attention to Rarity. She was poking about the bushes across from him and continued to eyeball her as she came for his hiding place.

She was mumbling to herself as she approached. "Now where could he have run off to? There was no need to 'flee the scene…' we were trying to help him. So many places he could be hiding, why would he ever choose here-"

She hushed when she lifted away the brush, revealing Amissus sitting still, trying to cease existing to get out of this situation. He was absolutely frozen in place, paralyzed from the dread of having been found. Rarity too had stopped herself altogether, staring at the target of her group's search.

She sighed as she tried to pull him from under the bush, but he defiantly stood his ground and didn't budge. She looked over the bush and called out "Applejack, I found him, but he's not getting out from under here. Can you help me?"

The accented voice grew closer as distance closed between them. "That's great Rarity. We jus' have to figure out how we're goin' to move him if he won't come with us."

The auburn figure of Applejack came to Rarity's side and reached in for him saying "C'mon, you gotta come with us. You're not helping by…oh, stop and get ou- Get out from under there!"

She was much stronger than the unicorn and Amissus was actually struggling to keep himself planted and away from them. He had an idea to escape again: With second thoughts coming to him too late, he launched forward the next time she pulled. Applejack fell backwards with nothing to hold onto and Amissus knocked Rarity down as he leaped over Applejack and sprinted away. He heard Applejack yell out to the others.

He was running without the intention of stopping, so he had to steer clear of all the obstacles in his way. He flew past Fluttershy, who appeared as nothing more than a yellow flash as he went by. A purple unicorn had warped in front of him to attempt to stop him, but her distance allowed Amissus just enough working-room to slide around her, nearly hurtling himself into a rock.

_I might make it, I just might…_

"Stop! Quit running!" He turned for a glimpse of who was following him. He could only make out a lot of color flying behind him out of what little his fraction-of-a-second look let him see. He felt a new, refreshing feeling wash over his burning muscles: the excitement of the chase, the thrill of the hunt…and he was the prey.

But the predators had their own strategy set up against his brash and unrefined escape plan. The others lined up, forming a wall with a gap, giving Amissus only the gap to go through. He rushed through and into a river, slowing him down so suddenly that it caused the pegasus to tackle him down on the far bank and end the pursuit. A tangle of hooves pushed and fixed Amissus to the ground.

Even with Applejack and the blue pegasus holding him down, he still struggled and wiggled in his bold attempts to slip away again, but they had him in a vice-grip when Applejack firmly put a hoof down on his broken wing, making him scream from the sudden impulse of pain and whimper as she held the pressure.

"You settle down now, you hear?!"Applejack yelled at him through her attempts to catch her breath.

With her squeezing his wing against the ground, feeling as if it were going to tear off, it seemed impossible not to comply.

"Applejack…is that really necessary?" The unicorn who had tried to stop him asked.

"D'you want to go on another goose-chase, Twilight?"

"Fair enough…" she leaned down to Amissus.  
"Listen, we're trying to help you, you were incredibly sick when you came here and we had to take care of you. Now you're up and about causing us grief because you decided to run off."

For once he spoke, even through his suffering at Applejack's hoof. "Get your friends off of me…Twilight." He said, recalling her name.

"Let him up." She told them, with a tone of uncertainty at her decision.

He lifted himself up to stare at the mare who seemed to 'call the shots,' but his gaze was interrupted as Fluttershy gripped and gently held his broken wing.

"What do you want with me?" He asked them, but Twilight answered.

"Nothing…we just took you in when you needed help."

"Well…thank you." He said to her. "Now, I'll be going." He started to run again, but fell as his tail was held by one of the other ponies.

"We're not done helping you yet." Twilight said. "Look at you, where will you go? And how far will you get in your current condition?"

"Farther than having my tail held." His tail was released as he finished his quip. "Now what do you insist on helping me for? I don't want your help."

"Nonsense." Twilight said as she pushed him.

"Uh…Twilight…I think you're making a _friendship problem_." Rarity told her, elaborating 'friendship problem.'

"Oh, no I'm not, I'm _solving _one."

"It won't end well: We all remember how you ended up last time you tried to make a problem to fix."

_Whatever she ended up as sounds worse than this…I think that's my cue to run._

He attempted for the ump-teenth to get away when he tripped over a pink hoof, falling face-first on the ground.

"Pinkie!" The others yelled.

"What? You all knew that he was going to do it, and frankly, chasing him isn't fun anymore."

With zero hope left of eluding this group of mares, he finally gave in to their demands that he stay.

"I'll come with you, but you're dragging me there!"

"Fine by me." They actually grabbed his tail and started to drag him across the dirt.

He sprang up, wiping the grime off his coat. "I was joking…and since we're 'oh-so-good friends,' might as well let me know your names."

Twilight went through the group, pointing as she listed them. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rai-"

"I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest pegasus in all of Equestria, you may have heard of me." She cut off Twilight as she stood proudly in front of Amissus as she introduced herself. "I wonder how fast you are…" She commented as she looked at him from hoof to head.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

They started walking together with Amissus following. Rarity fell back to mingle with him.

"So…you surely have a name, don't you?" She started off.

"Amissus." was the best answer he had for them.

"And where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"Well…how did you end up like this?"

"I dont know."

"How old are you? You can't be older than any of us."

"I dontknow."

"Um…are you just passing through Ponyville or…?"

"I donkno."

"Where are you going to stay while you're here?"

"I dunno."

"Is there anything that you do know?!"She said in frustration.

He couldn't help but smile as he said "Dunno."

"You're an interesting character…blank-flank…" she said under her breath as she went back to her previous spot in the group.

…

It wasn't quiet in the least as they arrived into town; the stores were busy and the buyers were busy and the loiterers were busy. Everything ran like clockwork: so many parts of the community constantly moving together. Nothing strange had occurred to Amissus until now as most of the market had turned to he and the group's direction. Some stood in awe while others bowed; but nopony was continuing with their day once they had seen him. He couldn't think of a reason for all the sporadic behavior, but he knew that it had something to do with him. He had become a public spectacle. He sank his head a little to make an attempt to feel a little more concealed.

"Hey…" Fluttershy's soft voice coxed is attention. "It'll be alright, I had a fear of other ponies staring at me too. Still do…"

"How much farther until we reach…wherever we're going?"

"The hospital? Just a few more minutes."

Amissus had a pit in his stomach the entire way thereafter; he had attracted a crowd who was following the alicorn following six of the most known ponies in town…all the way to the hospital…all the way on the other side of town.


	4. Doctor and the Deeds

"Care to give a statement on your friend there?" "How long has he been here?" "When're you going to tell the Princess about the new alicorn?" "I think I broke my pencil…"

The barrage of questions hailed down on them from the journalists and reporters responding to the day's hottest rumor. So much press coverage in such a small space made one wonder what truly important stories they'll miss because of the one pony walking to the hospital. Applejack, almost several times, had to push the mass of ponies back away from the rest of the group to keep them moving. At this point, Amissus wanted nothing more than to be somepony else. Rarity, meanwhile, gave an intimately detailed timeline between when they started looking for Amissus and now. She also cleverly used the coverage to promote her store. Rainbow used the press to her advantage as well, posing for pictures and giving information to them about her feats of athleticism and telling them to "take the details to the Wonderbolts."

Coming into the dreary hospital, a chill running up each of their spines from the stiff temperature drop and perhaps from the monotone wallpaper color as well, the entire group made it into the building. Fluttershy, being the last in, stopped in the doorway, effectively blocking the paparazzi; "I'm sorry, but we need to get our friend to a doctor…" her voice barely audible, but somehow influential enough to settle the constant babble outside, "If you just wait out here, I'm sure we can convince him to talk to you." She started backing away, letting the door close on the silenced reporters. One journalist bold enough caught the door and asked "How long will we have to wait?"

"Oh, um…uh…" Fluttershy was put on the spot and couldn't help but freeze up as the anticipation for an answer grew. She was saved by Twilight simply pulling her away from the door and letting it shut the crowd out. The more determined investigative writers kept their faces in on the window, scribbling down notes. Most of the others either backed away from hospital or left altogether.

The receptionist, wearing the usual white garments and hat that a nurse would wear, was reading a magazine, sucked away from the bothersome world around her. The rest of the waiting room, quiet as it was, was somewhat filled with awaiting ponies who were grateful that something broke their boredom. Another nurse, recognizing Twilight, greeted the group in the lobby, the room just before the waiting room. She and Twilight talked for a brief moment before the nurse ushered to Amissus to join the conversation. He ambled sluggishly over to them, half from his uncertainty about the nurse and half from his aching body.

"We haven't seen that many reporters since that Wonderbolt was here with a sprained wing. What makes you as special as a Wonderbolt?" The nurse kind-heartedly teased him in a voice that was full yet honeyed.

"I'm just a regular pony going to a hospital with six mares and a dragon escorting me." He said partially to play on her teasing his recent publicity.

The nurse turned to Twilight for the real reason. "What's the truth Twilight?"

Twilight whispered to her "He's an alicorn…" The nurse went off her rocker then.

"Oh, stars above! We have royalty in this hospital!" Twilight and Amissus tried to keep her quiet, but there was no need. "I'm just pulling you're legs: I saw your horn through your hair. You can't get anything past Nurse X-ray." She said it without a boasting tone, as if her entire career and town life had been tied to her acute perception.

"Well, what has to be done?" He asked the two mares in general, not knowing if anything _needed_ to be done.

"I suggest a full evaluation." Twilight put the thought out.

"Are we talking psychological as well?" The nurse looked questionably at her.

"I'd be happy to do that part myself." She proposed.

_Stay out of my head, purple unicorn. _Amissus's thoughts were aggressive, but he was able to keep it as just thoughts.

"Well, you're wing needs fixing, and maybe a look around your legs and neck. Your face is just fine…thank Celestia for that." She raised her hoof and patted him on the head like she would a nephew.

Rainbow had been listening to the conversation and just then she had to have her say-so. "His face wouldn't look so good after a few rounds with me."

"Rainbow Dash, how _could _you say such a thing. Such shaped facial features should never have to suffer brutish contest." Rarity declared in abhorrence and protest. Amissus had to roll his eyes at the white unicorn for assuming he hadn't gone through anything worse. He woke up in a crater after all.

"Oh please, Rarity. C'mon Amissus, what're your best moves? Know anything exotic?" She stood on her hind legs and punched the air with her forelegs. Applejack told her to knock it off and that it "Ain't meant to be done inside anyhow."

"Well, enough of that." X-ray said. "You can all wait in here while I take him to the back for his physical and meet with Doctor Dry Cough." She led Amissus through the waiting room and through the crowd of impatient ponies. One mare was more impatient than the rest, springing up in front of the nurse, demanding to know why he could go before any of them. Some voices of agreement found their way to her support. "Sit down Sniff. You'll get your dose of powdered hayseed soon enough." The mare 'Sniff' shook her head and sat back down. Nurse X-ray and Amissus weaned their way through a set of doors to the back corridors.

"Who was that? And what's powdered hayseed?"

"Powdered hayseed is slang for a potent hallucinogenic drug that found its way into Equestria. Oh, that poor dear Flower Sniff: Her parents weren't the best kind of folk. She grew up around the stuff and eventually got addicted to it. She's been here since Nurse Helping Hoof came back with her from a Manehattan conference. She's ten times better than when Helping Hoof found her, but her addiction isn't very improved yet." Nurse X-ray explained, obviously implying that she had become attached to this patient of theirs.

"It sounds as if she only traded one addiction for another: From hayseed to your treatments."

The nurse laughed and said he sounded like a Canterlot doctor who toured the hospital not too long ago. "I was almost convinced he was right. But what am I to do? At least with treatment, we can control her consumption."

They stopped in the hallway at a scale. "Please step on." He did as he was asked. He didn't know how much he weighed. He couldn't remember what he looked like either…that sudden shock came to mind that he would have to relearn everything about himself but his name, if Amissus was his name.

…

"Here, Doctor: his preliminary results." Nurse X-ray set the partially filled out clipboard on the counter in the practice. Dry Cough looked over the papers as X-ray slipped outside the room. Amissus sat on a low examination table, looking at the various medical instruments, bottles of medicine on shelves, and wondered what the doctor would tell him.

_I wonder how many journalists are still waiting outside: It's a weird feeling to be wanted. Solitude seems to be a rare commodity around this town._

"Alright, _Amissus-_" She said the name as if it were alien to speak. "I'd assume the best from you: pains in your sides, cramping, broken wing, shattered skull…" Amissus didn't follow her assumptions and the smiling doctor saw it in his face. She quickly dropped the smile and coughed to settle the awkwardness. "Anyway, no medicine, but I am going to have to put casts and padding to your legs and sides, and a stint for your left wing. Would you like to inform me of anything before we begin mummification?" Another bad joke. "No, doctor." He told her; weary of her horrible attempt at comic relief. So he was half-mummified with an entire roll of bandages and tape. He was hot and itchy under the bandages and he suspected that this was the doctor's revenge on him for not appreciating her effort for humor. What walked out of that practice was a monstrosity of medical grade cloth and mangled pony being held together by it.

"Another thing:" Amissus turned to her. "I covered your flank with bandages so somepony doesn't notice: If they haven't noticed."

"Notice what?"

Dry Cough looked as if she were about to string together a series of swears. "You don't have a cutie mark…"

Amissus looked to his bandaged flank, imagining what she could be talking about. Then he looked to hers: A stethoscope circling a medical cross and heart. It never bothered him to notice, but everypony had one; he was the odd pony out. "So where did it go?" Cough asked. "I don't think I've ever had one…"

…

Stiff-legged and hobbling out through the waiting room and through the lobby to the open air, he saw Twilight, with Spike riding on her back, trotting up to him. "You look…mended." Twilight gave a perfect word to describe how the tight bindings felt on Amissus, holding him together it seemed. She and Spike couldn't help but chuckle at his ridiculous demeanor: The bandages had started to come undone as his body underneath sweated combined with his movement wanting to retain their normal motions. His wing sticking up while the other rested at his side only made him look lopsided as well. "The only thing that could make this worse is if she had shaved my mane." Twilight and Spike let out their built up snickering into a quiet laughter to attempt to keep from bursting out loud. Amissus started to walk away from the pony and dragon, but they soon caught themselves and settled down, following him down the road into Ponyville.

"C'mon Amissus, you may look ridiculous, but at least you have wings." Spike said in a flat, hopeful tune. "Spike, you'll get your wings when you get them." Twilight said to him. It sounded like they had this conversation a few times before, so Twilight knew the right words to end it. "The average dragon gets their wings around thirty to sixty years of age."

"I can't wait that long!" Spike whined.

"Spike, be quiet." Twilight commanded harshly. He had apparently derailed her train of thought, but it was quickly back on schedule. "Amissus, have you been to the library?"

"No, I was honestly thinking about leaving town." He said, turning to her. Her eyes had narrowed and gave a gaze of disappointment while she shook her head. "What?!" He stopped on the road. "All we want to do is help and all you want to do is leave." She bitterly told him, not stopping but walking past with a gaunt of frustration with him. Her body language combined with her tone struck a chord of guilt in Amissus.

_Mares…_

He ran to her and slowly apologized. "I'm sorry Twilight; it's not that I'm…ungrateful for what you've all done for me-" "Then what?" They stopped as she cut his apology short, and then expected an answer. "It…it must be something with this town. I'm just not comfortable here." Twilight released her angry tension with him. "I'm sorry too, the Princess had me do so much work lately and taking care of you on top of that…" She didn't finish her sentence because the meaning was given without an ending, all implied. They stood there a moment on the road, nopony else around: Just a stallion, mare, and dragon. The brief silence was broken when Amissus said "Well…tell me about this library."

Twilight perked up again and started walking with a fire anew and spoke more quickly. "I live there, well Spike and I, we both live in the second story loft. It's an amazing collection of books, almost as good as some of the Canterlot library…" She went on about how she and Spike had arrived and soon took over the building and became permanent residents of Ponyville. She didn't mention anything strange, and by far Amissus thought he would be dealing with a regular magic student with some strange friends. The sun watched them enter town for the library.


End file.
